¡Hey Arthur, Juguemos!
by Alenkafics
Summary: Arthur no quiere recibir a su hermano William (Escocia) en su casa después de todo lo malo que le ha hecho durante su infancia, pero una confesión de amor dará un giro a la situación...Arthur no se querrá separar de su hermano pero no podrá con los celos de Alfred.
1. Piloto

Piloto

Okay, este es mi primer Fic de Hetalia que realmente intento hacer bien.  
No me voy de la mano con los Hechos Históricos, así que vendría siendo como un AU. Tenía inmensas ganas de hacer un fic (?) de Escocia e Inglaterra (HELLA HOMO).

Ah(¿) Se me olvidaba, Todo el Fandom según sé, llaman a Escocia "Scott", tiene sentido por ser el nombre más famoso por esos lares, PERO, en honor a la cuenta que me regalaron su nombre será "William" .  
-

"_**Chat: 10/05/?"  
**_

_**ILoveTheQueen1 dice: **_— _No recuerdo algún momento en que William hubiera sido amable conmigo, trato de hacer memoria desde mi nacimiento buscando una razón para tenerle un poco de cariño… ¿Y SABES QUÉ? El muy bastardo me quitaba hasta el biberón, recuerdo una vez que me subió en un caballo y me dejo andar solo…parece sonar bien pero ¡NO! Tenía 1 año, 1 año apenas de vida ¿¡A quién rayos se le ocurre poner un bebe en un caballo a andar por ahí!?—_

_**THEBESTHEROEVAH dice: **__—HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ¡Ya Arthur! ¡No seas llorón! Si no te pasó nada, ni te pasará, no ves, los bebes son inmunes a todo. Yo jugaba con leones cuando era un niño, ¡oh! ¿Recuerdas el Jabalí? ¡PUM! Con solo un golpe lo vencí._ _—_

_**ILoveTheQueen1 dice: **__—Alfred… ¡TÚ NO ERAS UN NIÑO NORMAL! —_

_**THEBESTHEROEVAH dice: —**__asdasdasdasdas XD ¡Claro que no! Oh sea, Yo nací HÉROE. Okay, okay, tal vez los niños no pueden vencer a un jabalí de golpe…Digo no son TAN héroes como yo… ¡En unos 20 golpes lo vencerían!_ _—_

_**ILoveTheQueen1 está dudando de la inteligencia de Alfred otra vez. **_

_**ILoveTheQueen1 dice: — **__¡Eso carece totalmente de sentido! ¡Calla de una vez! El punto es que te hablé para pedirte un favor. ¿Recuerdas que te mencione que William venía de visita?_

_**THEBESTHEROEVAH dice: — **__¡No estoy hablando :p! Estoy escribiendo DUH. BTW * sí, sí me acuerdo, lo acabas de decir antes de tu historia desgarradora de la infancia. _

_**ILoveTheQueen1 dice: — **__¡Igual entendiste! Bueno, pues eso. No soporto a William y no quiero soportarlo ¿Podrías atenderlo en tu casa?_

_**THEBESTHEROEVAH está escribiendo…**_

_**THEBESTHEROEVAH se ha desconectado. 11:24 a.m**_

¡HIJO DE….! — Se quedó mirando al computador, no tenía sentido gritarle a una maquina por más que quisiera desahogarse. Soltó un fuerte suspiro mientras cerraba la página; el infierno venía y probablemente más poderoso que nunca, lo veía claro: una semana llena de sufrimiento ¡más desdichado no podía ser! — ¡AGH! Ahora debo arreglar la habitación para el Zanahoria* ese. — Frunció el ceño y con fuerza apagó el computador. Sentía como una música tenebrosa sonaba tras suyo, cada vez más cerca, con el sonido horrible de una gaita haciéndose cada vez más horrendo… solo 4 horas más, 4 horas para arrepentirse de haber nacido.

*Zanahoria= Carrot. (Usualmente Arthur llama así a William) *BTW= By The Way.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

El trato que le daba su hermano era una de las razones para no quererlo en casa, la otra razón era que la única habitación que tenía para visitas estaba llena de todas las cosas que le gustaban o en algún tiempo le gustaron, era como la habitación de los recuerdos. NADIE, absolutamente NADIE debía ver lo que tenía, seguramente se burlarían de el como siempre. Posters y ropa de su época Punk, juegos de té, fotos de la reina, libros de magia, peluches de unicornios y hadas, todo eso y más en aquella habitación que ahora tenía que limpiar.

Salió de la biblioteca, en donde tenía su computador, y se dirigió a arreglar la habitación antes mencionada, la suerte era que tenía ya todo preparado para ocultar sus cosas. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a su destino, cada pasó que daba sentía escuchar aquella dolorosa Gaita con un sonido más intenso, más agudo, más tenebroso; esperaba con toda el alma que un milagro alejará a su hermano de él, pero no, ahora solo faltaban 3 horas y media para su llegada, el tiempo corría.

— ¡Maldita sea la hora en que se le ocurrió visitarme! — Bufó tomando lugar al lado de la puerta, vaya que por lo menos el Escocés se había tomado la molestia de avisarle, le daba tiempo para prepararse mentalmente. — Bien, hora de arreglar el lugar del Diablo — Abrió la puerta en su totalidad para contemplar por última vez lo que en una semana no vería. Dio un paso hacia delante, se agachó para juntar algo que estaba en el suelo, estuvo a punto de reincorporarse cuando…

¡CRASH!

— ¿¡W-what the….!? — No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, el sonido de vidrio quebrándose lo tomó por sorpresa haciendo que callera al suelo. ¿Qué rayos? Estaba seguro de que eso había sido en su casa, justo en la sala ¡Un ladrón! pensó y rápidamente intentó pararse, al girar su cabeza y cuerpo en dirección a la puerta se detuvo en seco, había alguien parado frente a él, veía unos zapatos relucientes, demasiado para un ladrón; Alzó la vista lentamente pasando por toda la figura del hombre, llevaba traje, una corbata bien hecha y… — ¿¡WILLIAM!?¡ME CAGO EN TU JODIDA EXISTENCIA! ¿¡QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ!'

—¡Oh! Pobre de mí, esperaba una cálida bienvenida por parte de mi hermano. ¿Es esa manera de recibir a los invitados? — Alzó una ceja con cierta actitud confiada a pesar de haber roto el vidrio, claro que era obvio que había sido él. — ¿Es esta mi habitación? — Dio un paso para entrar y ver todo más de cerca, era seguro que había material para burlarse de Arthur toda una vida, pero apenas avanzó el rubio tomó lugar y cerró como pudo la puerta en su cara para después ponerle seguro a esta, no vaya a ser que quiera entrar a la fuerza. 

—¡NO! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Debías llegar 3 horas más tarde! — 

—¿Qué puedo hacer? Me moría por verte— Bromeó al tiempo que pateaba la puerta. — Arthur…Cejotas…no puedo creer que me hayas cerrado la puerta en la cara …— Sonaba calmado, pero los golpes se hacían más fuertes, ¡esa horrible Gaita! La escuchaba de nuevo…oh no— ¡ABRE LA JODIDA PUERTA DE UNA PUTA VEZ! 

— ¡VETE! — Gritó cual ruso siendo atacado por Belarús. No dudó ni un segundo y se puso a acomodar el cuarto antes de que lo peor pudiera pasar.

—¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA! — Ni siquiera estaba enojado, solo le estaba gritando mientras se reía a lo bajo, hace tanto que no molestaba al inglés.

Escondió sus peluches debajo de la cama y los remplazó con almohadas sencillas, cubrió los posters con imágenes sobre el té, las fotos de la reina las cambió por fotos de todos los hermanos y por último escondió los libros de magia poniendo en su lugar su colección de Sherlock Holmes. Le tomó alrededor de 2 minutos hacer todo eso, la presión hacía cosas maravillosas.

—¡CÁLMATE Y DEJA DE GRITARME! Ya, puedes pasar. — Quitó el seguro, abrió la puerta y dejó entrar al mayor.

—Ya era hora, me estaba cansando de destruir propiedad ajena. — Pasó al lado de Arthur acariciando su cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño, acto seguido dejó sus cosas sobre el suelo y se puso a inspeccionar superficialmente el lugar. — Ah, decente.

—Sí serás un estúpido, zanahoria. — Se sonrojó un poco por la acción ajena, más que nada porque era como un alivio el no haber sido golpeado.

—Linda cama. Cejotas ¿Quieres jugar? —Preguntó en un tono lascivo, ¡oh no! Eso no significaba nada bueno, la última vez que escuchó eso salir de la boca ajena quedó atrapado en un árbol.

—No me digas cejotas, tú estás igual que yo. Y no, no quiero jugar, debo recoger los vidrios que ALGUIEN dejó en la sala. — Y antes de atentar con su vida se dio media vuelta para prácticamente corriendo huir del lugar.

—Será en otra ocasión. —Fue lo último que atinó a decir antes de que el menor partiera. Tenía planeado algo para el rubio, no esperaba para comenzar, no había tiempo que perder…—Cuando menos lo espere…comenzará el juego~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[[Juró que pronto habrá Hella yaoi. ]]


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

William ya había tomado lugar en aquella habitación, o eso esperaba Arthur, tenía la mala fama de robar siempre sus cosas solo por molestarlo.

—Estúpido Demonio. — Murmuró con cierta molestia mientras levantaba con delicadeza los vidrios que el escocés había dejado regados por la sala, estaba pensando seriamente en sacarlo de su hogar, apenas había llegado y ya era una total molestia.

-

El escocés después de inspeccionar la habitación atinando que el inglés había terminado de recoger la basura que había dejado, salió de esta dirigiéndose a la sala, en donde efectivamente Arthur había terminado de recoger y se encontraba ahora en una orilla del Sofá más grande del lugar.  
Le había visto bajar por las escaleras, así que se había colocado en una posición de desprecio. Miraba al Pelirrojo ir y venir, estaba seguro que en algún momento soltaría un sinfín de órdenes para él.

—Solo porque hay una ley que te defiende y hace que te deje estar en mi casa, no quiere decir que debas quedarte, apenas llegaste y eres un estorbo.

—¿Huh? — Alzó una ceja ante el repentino comentario del otro. — Well, Si quieres que deje de ser un estorbo podemos hacer algo que nos guste a los dos. —Dijo en un tono lascivo guiñándole el ojo, oh sí, había empezado a molestarlo, le encantaba hacerlo con proposiciones indecorosas y palabras de doble sentido, era seguro que el inglés captaría el mensaje en el instante.

—A-apuesto que no puedes durar más de 2 minutos sin parpadear. — Dijo para alterar el tema. Había recibido con claridad el mensaje, muchos Eros no ayudaban en nada. Se negó a seguirle la corriente.

—¡Ha! ¿Me estás desafiando Cejón? —Soltó una carcajada. Le miró por un momento y se sentó a su lado con las piernas abiertas, como típico hombre.

—Sí, Quizás, Si tú lo tomas así, así es. —Inclinó su cuerpo hacía el lado opuesto a su hermano, realmente no lo quería demasiado cerca.

—Como sea—Le miró serio por un momento, no aguantó y soltó nuevamente otra carcajada. —No acepto el desafío solo para evitarte la pena de perder. —Terminó su palabra y como totalmente preparado para eso, sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo en compañía de un encendedor.

Se lo quedó mirando molesto sacando sus propias conclusiones. Subió el pie empujando al escocés con este y luego se volvió a acomodar en su lugar. — No lo aceptas porque te da miedo perder. Cobarde. —

Se dejó empujar para después acomodarse más cerca de él, solo para joder. —¿Miedo? —Preguntó con cierta risa altanera. —Esas enormes cejas no te dejan pensar bien—Y procedió a "pokear" con su dedo índice las cejas ajenas. No duró ni 6 segundos haciendo eso, se cansó separó su mano y procedió a encender su cigarrillo.

—Lo que tu digas~—Hizo un ademán con su mano restándole importancia al asunto, en medio de su actitud despreocupada el horrible olor del humo le rosó la nariz…—¡HEY! En mi casa no se fuma tabaco ¡Dios! ¡Huele Horrible!...Ya lo entiendo, te escudas en tu tabaco porque tienes miedo a perder. —Río en intención de molestarlo.

Le dio una calada a su cigarrillo arrojando el humo en la cara del Rubio por la simple razón de querer molestarlo, de nuevo. — Seguro~~—Se limitó a encogerse de hombros. — Tú desafío es demasiado estúpido como para perder mi preciado tiempo en él.

—UGH—Cerró sus ojos con fuerza evitando inhalar el humo mientras que con su mano hacía el intento de espantarlo. — ¿¡Entonces por qué demonios sigues aquí? Señor "estar en casa de Arthur es una pérdida de tiempo".

—Para Joder o algo así, parece que está funcionando. — Nuevamente dio una calada a su cigarrillo, esta ocasión, lanzó el humo hacía arriba, no repetiría la misma broma, no era genial.

—Me encanta tu ocio. —Dijo con evidente sarcasmo rodando los ojos. Le estaba hartando ver al ajeno fumar. —¡Deja de fumar en MI casa! ¡Eso es de mal gusto! ¡DIOS!¿ENCERIO NO TIENES NADA MEJOR QUE HACER?

—Sí, pero nada es mejor que estar aquí con mi "Querido" hermanito. —Le sonrió galán acercándole el cigarrillo. —Quiero descansar en este sofá con mi cigarrillo.

—¡Puedes descansar en TÚ casa! No sé porque quisiste venir aquí en primer lugar…  
—Miró hacía otro lado, ya se había resignado, desde el momento que rompió su ventana, a tenerlo en su casa, ¡Una semana Arthur! Tú puedes. — Haz lo que quieras, iré por algo de beber. —Dicho esto, se levantó con un resoplido, todo lo que sea para estar lejos de él. 

—Tráeme Whisky— Dijo en un tono cantarín dándole un golpe en el trasero, mientras daba la última calada a su cigarro, nunca se los acababa completamente. Después del golpe, se reincorporó de manera que pareciera que no había hecho nada.

—¡! —Se tapó enseguida el trasero dando unos pasos lejos de su presencia. — ¿¡Por qué demonios haces eso!? ¡No hay Whisky para ti! — Musitó molesto mirándole feo.

El escocés agachó su cabeza soltando una risita mientras apagaba su cigarro sobre la mesita frente suyo. Acto seguido se levantó de su lugar mirando al inglés. — ¡Whisky he dicho! ¡Tráeme Whisky! — Le guiñó el ojo y procedió a tirarse nuevamente al sofá. Arthur estaba impactado.

—No hay ¡Whisky! No estás en tu casa.

—Shh, Cállate —Se giró frustrado en su lugar dándole la espalda al rubio. —¡No sirves para nada Arthur! ¡Ni para traer Whisky! Por eso nadie te quiere.

—Idiota…—le mostró el dedo corazón por detrás aprovechando que no le veía. —Ya te traigo tu maldito Whisky, Maldición… —Suspiró resignado. Le parecía insoportable. No sabía en donde carajo tendría Whisky aunque cuando se acercó a la nevera observó una botella de vino por la mitad, de esas que se usan para la cocina.- ¡OYE! —Le llamó desde la cocina. — ... ¿Qué tal vino?

—¡Vino está bien! —Respondió rápidamente acomodándose nuevamente en el sofá. Hubiera peleado por la falta de Whisky, pero para ser sincero solo quería un poco de alcohol.

—Después quién es el alcohólico.. —Murmuró dándole toda la botella, sabía que le negaría el vaso. — Toma, todo tuyo, yo no tomo.

—¡Vaya! Por lo menos sirves para algo, ya se me hacía que no podías ser tan inútil. —Recibió gustoso la botella. Alzó una ceja ante el comentario ajeno, recordaba al inglés, más ebrio. —¿No tomas? Ah, cierto, Tu le haces solo a la droga.

—Cállate.

Después de aquello, William se la pasó bebiendo en silencio con Arthur a su lado, el alcohol de cocina, mas bien el vino en especial tenía un poco más alcohol de lo normal, Arthur temía que William se emborrachara. Un par de bromas sobre la calidad de vida del inglés, le estaban colmando la paciencia, y su hermano no insistía en que eran "simples bromas".

—Tú tienes un humor Bizarro, nada agradable. No me gustan tus bromas. —Declaró levantándose de su lugar.

—Cállate. — No tenía tan buenos argumentos, "Parecía" que el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto.

—¡Ya es demasiado! —Le llamó la atención arrebatándole la botella. —Suficiente alcohol para una vida. No quiero tener borrachos fumadores aquí. —Aunque el en su tiempo fue uno también.

—¡Ya dejé de fumar! Hace como media hora o menos. —Alzó la voz levantándose igual de su lugar. — ¡Dame el vino! —Pidió amable, amable según él era gritando.

—¡No te voy a dar nada! —Estiró el brazo tras suyo para que no le alcanzará, pero se sorprendió con la acción del escocés: Lo tomó del otro brazo acercándolo a él para reafirmar su agarre tomándolo de la cintura.

—¡VI-NO! —El inglés se asustó dejando caer la botella al suelo. Lo único que ganó con eso fue recibir la mirada furiosa del mayor, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo contra el, lo usó como palanca para zafarse de él y alejarse unos pasos más.

—¡Y-ya me harté! Me largo a dormir a mi habitación!

—…—Guardó silencio unos segundos hasta que una asombrosa idea pasó por su cabeza. —He decidido dormir en tu habitación, mis maletas dormirán en la de invitados, se libre de acomodarte en el sofá.

—Wow, wow , ¿Qué? Tranquilo William, Yo no dormiré en el sofá, dormiré en MI habitación porque esta es MI casa. Iluso..

—Yo no dormiré en el sofá. —Dio unos cuantos pasos inciertos a su lado. —Iré a reclamar mi lugar. —Y dicho esto se fue directo a la habitación del menor, simulaba moverse como ebrio, tenía algo planeado.

—¡N-No! —Titubeó al verlo avanzar, no podía dejar que llegara a su habitación. Corrió para intentar detenerlo, en su super intento de hacerlo se colocó frente al Pelirrojo con los brazos estirados, pero esto fue en vano, con un simple movimiento el escocés lo apartó para continuar su camino. — ¡Es MI habitación!

—Nope~ — Se burló de el, avanzando su camino por las escaleras hasta llegar a la primera habitación, que era la del inglés, para su suerte la puerta estaba abierta así que solo tomó espacio para entrar triunfante.

—¡No me jodas William! ¡Sal de mi cuarto! —Tardó unos segundos en llegar, el empuje le provocó un retraso de medio segundo.

—Nope~ —Le respondió sonriente entrando en su totalidad, el cuarto no era de su gusto, como el anterior, pero lo que le gustaba era el cómodo colchón de su cama.

—¡Wiiliam! Hagas, lo que hagas, no quiero que te acuestes en Mi ca.. —Antes de acabar su palabra y William se había tirado de lleno a esta, boca abajo, como un ebrio.

—Cállate Arthur, demasiado tarde.

—Estás ebrio…—Se le acercó, tomó un bolígrafo que yacía en su mesa de noche y con este comenzó a picarle en la cabeza. —¿Ya estás contento , Demonio?

—No estoy ebrio. — Se dio media vuelta para verle. — No, estoy contento aún, falta algo…—Puntos suspensivos para más suspenso (?). Estiró su mano tomando la ajena para que dejara de picarlo.

—Claro que estás ebrio, andas más "Jodón" que de costumbre. —Retiro la mano con fuerza apenas la tomó, no quería tocarlo.

—No estoy ebrio. —Inquirió. Estiró aún más su brazo, alcanzando la camisa del inglés. La tomó, jaló de ella, hizo que el inglés callera a su lado en la cama, antes de que pudiera reaccionar se colocó encima suyo dejándolo sin escapatoria. —¡Hey Arthur, Vamos a jugar!.

—¿Q-QUÉ? —Oh no, esa frase otra vez, no era nada bueno..  
.

.

.

.

[[PSSS(¿) Ya viene el Lemon.]] 


End file.
